Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K1/6
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj VI. Esmeralda Z zachwyceniem przychodzi nam oznajmić tym razem czytelnikom, że podczas całej opisanej powyżej sceny, Gringoire i jego sztuka trzymały się najwyborniej. Napierani przez autora, aktorowie nie przestali wygłaszać jego dyalogu, a on nie przestał go słuchać. Dawszy za wygraną hałasom, postanowił wytrwale prowadzić rzecz aż do końca, w niezłomnej wierze poprawy i przychylnego zwrotu opinii publicznej. Promyk ów nadziei ożywił się jeszcze, skoro poeta ujrzał, że Quasimodo, Coppenole, wraz z ogłuszającą czeredą króla błaznów, mieli się ku wyjściu z wielkiej komnaty. Tłum rzucił się w ślady pochodu. — Chwała Bogu — rzekł Gringoire do siebie — rozproszą się nareszcie wszystkie te mgły, spłyną wszystkie te fusy towarzyskie. Na nieszczęście, mgłą i fusami była publiczność cała. W mgnieniu oka, sala pustką zaległa. Jak wymiótł. Mówiąc bez przesady, zostało jeszcze kilku widzów, zmęczonych snać hałasem; tu luzem, tam w gromadkach, otaczających słupy, spostrzedz mogłeś niejednego starca, dziecię niejedno; gdzie niegdzie były nawet kobiety. Szczególniej u uszaków okien często gęsto spotkać się mogło oko z czerniejącemi, jak muchy, w kupkach kurtkami żaków, z powychylanemi na zewnątrz głowami. — A no to i wszystko co trzeba — pomyślał sobie Gringoire — by dyalog mej z honorem wyszedł pod koniec. Zgromadzenie wprawdzie nieliczne, lecz jest to publika wyborowa, śmietanka literacka najoczywiściej. Mniemanie tem mocniej było uzasadnione, że ku samemu finałowi sztuki autor wysadził się z pękiem całym efektów. W tej oto właśnie chwili rozpłynąć miała symfonia rozkoszna na cześć Panny Maryi, z wyrokiem nadchodzącej. Ale symfonii jak na toż nie stało. Postrzegł się Gringoire, że przeklęta kalwakada i muzykę za sobą pociągnęła. — Proszę na to nie zważać — rzekł poeta stoicznie do aktorów. Zbliżył się do gromadki, która jak mu się zdało, o jego sztuce rozprawiała. Oto jest ustęp z rozmowy posłyszanej: — Wiesz, majstrze Cheneteau? ów dworzec nawarski, co to do księcia Nemours należał... — Ten, naprzeciw kaplicy Braque?... — Ten sam. Owóż skarb wynajął go Wilhelmowi Alix, bajarzowi, za sześć liwrów ośm soldów paryzkich rocznie. — Mieszkania szalenie idą w górę! — Mniejsza o to — rzekł Gringoire wzdychając. — Za to inni słuchają. — Bracia! bracia! — brzękły naraz głosy żaków w oknach. — Bywajcież co tchu: Esmeralda na placu! Sądzonem już chyba było, że dnia tego wszystkie słowa mieć będą moc czarowną, okrom słów poety. Na okrzyk malców i te nawet resztki, które się po kątach sali zatrzymały były, rzuciły się z pośpiechem ku oknom, wdrapując się na ściany, i powtarzając: Esmeralda! Esmeralda! Zarazem też rozległy się na placu oklasków grzmoty. — Esmeralda?! — zawołał Gringoire, z boleścią załamując ręce. — A niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, jeśli rozumiem co-by to znaczyć miało? A Boże! mej Boże! czyliżby teraz na okna przyjść miała kolej? Zawrócił ku scenie, i ujrzał, że się przedstawienie nie wiedzieć dla czego urwało. Był to akurat moment, kiedy Jowisz z gromami zjawić się miał na scenie. Owóż Jowisz nieruchomie stał u podnóża teatralnej budki. — Michale Giborne, — krzyknął poeta ze złością. — Cóż robisz najlepszego? A twoja rola? Leź-że! — To łatwo powiedzieć! — odparł Jowisz. — Jakiś szkolnik drabinę tylko-co zabrał. Gringoire spojrzał. Zdarzenie, niestety, było aż nadto prawdziwem. Wszelka komunikacya między węzłem a rozwiązaniem sztuki przeciętą została. — Smarkacz — mruknął Gringoire. — I po cóż on zabrał drabinę? — Po to, by popatrzeć na Esmeraldę — rzewnie odpowiedział Jowisz. — Aha, rzekł, otóż drabinka niczem nie zajęta, — i porwał. Cios to był ostatni. Z poddaniem się zniósł go Gringoire. — Pal was djabli! — powiedział komedyantom — zapłaceni będziecie, jeśli mi zapłacą. Dopiero wtedy zabrał się do odwrotu, z głową spuszczoną, ale ostatni, jako wódz, który się dzielnie trzymał usque ad finem. I schodząc powoli po stromych krużgankach pałacu: — Ani słowa — cedził do siebie przez zęby — piękne stado osłów i urwisów, ci Paryżanie; zbierają się na misteryum, i nie słuchają go wcale! Zajmowali się wszystkiem a wszystkiem, o czembyś nie pomyślał: Clopinem Trouillefou, kardynałem, Coppenole, Quasimodo, czortem rogatym, a sztuką, a dyalogiem, a Najświętszą Panną Marya ani w ząb. O dałbym ja wam najświętsze, gałgani jacyś, gdybym był wiedział! A zemną? a ja? przybyłem patrzeć na oblicza, a widziałem tylko karki! jestem poetą, a sukces miałem aptekarski! Prawda, że sam Homerus włóczył się niegdyś za jałmużną po miasteczkach greckich; prawda, że i Nazon zmarł na wygnaniu sród Chazarów. Z tem wszystkiem, powtarzam, niech mię djabli żywcem ze skóry obedrą, jeżeli wiem co oni chcieli powiedzieć tem swojem: Esmeralda! A najprzód: ciekawym co to za wyraz?... Cyganery a, ani wątpić!